geekcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mscoree
Mscoree is an important political figure in the world of GeekCraft. Since his birth in the year Second Era, Day 1 he has been known for his many creative abilities and building, creating many well-known structures throughout his life. He is the owner, founder, and CEO of Mscoree Industries, which is the largest company in all of GeekCraft. Second Era and Early Years Mscoree was born near Easten in the second era, and shortly after began work on The Citadel project. After the First Purge Mscoree began devoting large amounts of time to investigating and rebuilding the griefed area, including the foundation of New Easten. In the year Second Era, Dat 6 Mscoree founded the city of Iceburg which would become the largest and most significant staging city during the second era, and area for a political staging ground. Mscoree served on the Ops' Council, electing Juwayyid to operator status. Mscoree's investigations would lead him to found ICE, a law enforcing agency centered in Inceburg. Exile In the year Second Era, Day 17 Mscoree was mock convicted for griefing and assault, as not to blow his cover. The true criminal, unknown at the time, was xXF3ARXLEGENDXx, who forcefully took control of the Iceburg, creating a time known as "The Dark Times". Mscoree worked secretly with Geekman7473 to investigate xXF3ARXLEGENDXx and on Fourth Era, Day 26 xXF3ARXLEGEND's master plan of smuggling TNT throughout the map is finally revealed. xXF3ARXLEGENDXx is proven to be the wizard who has been causing havok and leader of the Anarcho-Liberals Party. Much of Iceburg is destroyed in the battle to retake the city. Mscoree was pardoned and released becoming a hero of the server. Third Era For several days after the beginning of the third era Mscoree explored the surrounding, founding several missions and homes, all of which were destrpyed almost immediately. In the Year Third Era, Day 7 Mscoree founded Hoth, a major city located in the central part of GeekCraft, which quickly grew as refugees flocked to its borders. Hoth continued to grow almost over night, becoming a booming metroplois of commercial neccessity. The city was in constant attack from Blackhwak's Horde and other small tribes, leading to many rebuilding efforts. In the year Third Era, Day 11 Mscoree founded the Hoth Defense System, leading to the Central Missile Crisis. After constant lack of aid from the alliance, and repetitive attacks, Mscoree declared Hoth a sovereign nation in the year Third Era, Day 15. Mscoree personally lead the Hothian army to take the Treehouse, the Black Towers, and Norkodia, driving the alliance back, however, the unprotected city of Hoth would be destroyed by agents backed by Blackhawk. With all of central GeekCraft now in ruin, Mscoree headed north with all the refigees he could find, founding New Hoth. New Hoth continued to grow, becoming the last great city of the third era. Fourth Era Mscoree aided extensively in the construction of Beckerton, and it is estimated that he owns about 75% of the city. In the year Fourth Era, Day 3 Mscoree founded Mscoree Industries, the largest company in GeekCraft, specializing in almost every field. Mscoree founded Henilla, today known as New Henilla, conquering most of the south. He was a major commander and participant during The Battle for Beckerton and has since dedicated resources and time to finding Hazar and bringing him to justice. Other various projects by Mscoree include the Henilla Fun Tyme Amusement Park, the Uber Hangout, Mscoree Industries Arena, and much more. Mscoree, following the conquest of the south, would also found Sonant City and Xerstalinus. He is currently also in control of the outpost known as Portus Ex Hiemis, which he founded as a forward operations base for launching strikes against Hazar. Mscoree also was a major component in The Railroad Incident, in which he was wrongfully accussed and sentenced without trial, as part of a larger conspiracy. Geekman7473 has since issued a formal apology. Mscoree is also the grand consul and general secretary of NUGA and has led the NUGA ground forces in the Battle of West Henilla Point and the Battle of Red Desert during the War of NUGA Intervention. Philanthrophy Mscoree is noted as donating millions of dollars to foundations within game and several new players. He has since donated almost all his holdings in Trihanica and other cities to new players as well as hundreds of stacks of supplies. Despite these efforts Mscoree is despised by many Anonymous/GRA members. Category:Important/ Influencial People Category:Player Bios Category:Important/ Influential People